Caught in the Act
by gayfic33
Summary: When Drew and Eli are caught by Jake doing something unthinkable, he has one and only one reason he will stay quiet about what he saw.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

"Oh god yes!" Drew shouts as he continues thrusting his penis in and out of Eli.

Eli grabs the sides of the desk tighter as Drew grabs the back of his butt and squeezes tight. Though this is the fifth time Eli has taken in Drew's penis, it hurt just as much as it did the first time. But Eli has learned to appreciate the feeling of Drew's penis tenfold.

"Fuck you are as hot as ever!" Drew shouts as he slides his hands up and down Eli's back.

"Fuck!" Drew and Eli are confused, stop what they are doing and look to the classroom door to see the first-year Jake standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

Jake closes the door and begins walking away as Drew gets out of Eli and the two get their pants on. Eli is the first to run out of the room and follow Jake.

"Jake! Wait man!" Eli is running and catching up to Jake who is walking.

"What?" Jake turns around, trying to act tough.

"Please Jake, please don't tell anyone."

"Well, it's not my business anyway." Drew eventually catches up, breathing heavily.

"Please Jake! Don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!" Drew finally slows his breath.

"He says he won't" Eli steps next to Drew.

"Oh good!" Drew lets out a sigh of relief.

"Actually…" Jake smiles, thinking of a perfect idea and taking a step closer to the two of them. "I have one way you can guarantee my silence."

"Sure, whatever." Drew runs a hand through his hair.

"Drew… you suck my penis and Eli… you shove your penis in Drew." Drew stands there mouth open and shocked.

Eli is fine with this because he has only have taken Drew's penis and never the other way. Drew is scared and has been to take a penis, scared about the pain that will accompany it as it happens and afterward. Along with that, Drew is scared to put a penis into his mouth for every reason known to man.

"Sure." Drew blurts out despite his fear.

"Okay, let's do this now." Jake starts walking back to the classroom and the other two follow directly behind him.

They walk into the classroom and double check they lock the door and pull all the blinds down. Jake stands against the wall and begins pulling his pants down.

"Okay, Drew… on your knees." Drew regretfully gets onto his knees just as Jake pulls down his pants and boxers, his average length but above average width penis starring him in the face.

Jake then moves down to his knees, his penis slapping Drew in the face before he steps back and gets on his hands and knees. Eli walks behind Drew, the two taking their pants off. Jake looks down to be surprised by Drew's extremely large penis dangling and Eli's average penis rock hard and sticking in front of Drew's penis. Eli quickly shoves his penis into Drew and he nearly screams out, but he holds it back in to act tough in front of these guys. He looks up to see Jake smiling and look down to his own hard penis. Drew takes a deep breath in to get over the pain before touching Jake's penis with the tip of his tongue. Drew is completely surprised by how great it feels to touch another man's penis.

"Wow!" Jake works hard not to shout when Drew takes his penis into his mouth all the way at once.

Jake puts both his hands into Drew's hair as Drew begins licking his shaft and sucking hard on the tip of his penis. Meanwhile, Eli is closing his eyes and his hands are gripping Drew's butt and he just thrusts in and out of Drew with only pleasure filling his body.

It's now been fifteen minutes of sucking and thrusting. Eli can feel himself getting close to finishing. The pain Drew feels has lessened in his ass, while the pleasure in his ass and his mouth have increased, especially with the pre-cum coming out of Jake's penis. Eli is sweating like he never has before, his long black hair wet and dangling over his eyes.

It is like the most perfect feeling as Eli and Jake begin to cum at the same time. Drew enjoys the taste of the cum and the rush of liquid entering through his hole. But when the cum in his mouth becomes too much for him, Drew releases Jake's penis. Jake's penis whips out and shoots cum over Drew's face and hair. Eli immediately leaves Drew once he is done and steps back to see Jake's ecstatic face. Jake, with his hands in Drew's cum covered hair, pulls Drew's face to his penis and wipes the cum off his penis and into Drew's hair.

"Wow!" Jake says before he begins pulling his boxers back on.

Drew just stands in the room with his pants down while he wipes the cum off his face with tissues. He looks at the window at his reflections and fixes his hair before pulling his pants up.

"That was fun!" Jake says before walking to the door. "We should do that again!" Jake leaves, Drew and Eli walking up to each other.

"Maybe you should do me now?" Eli smiles at Drew.

"That can be worked out." Drew runs his hand into Eli's hair and kisses him on the lips before walking out the door of the room.


End file.
